1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a paste supply apparatus for supplying paste to a mask positioned to contact a substrate in a screen printing machine, the screen printing machine, a paste supply method and a screen printing method.
2. Background Art
As a paste supply apparatus for supplying paste to a mask positioned to contact a substrate in a screen printing machine, JP-A-2011-140176 describes an apparatus for ejecting and supplying paste to a mask from a syringe in which the paste is stored. The paste stored in the syringe is provided from a hermetically closed container called a paste pot filled with paste. The paste pot includes a tubular container and an inner lid inserted into the tubular container. JP-A-2010-172928 describes a paste supply apparatus which uses the paste pot itself as a syringe rather than refilling the syringe with paste from the paste pot.